He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by aznpride16xx
Summary: Sasuke was a complete idiot when it came to love. He insulted Sakura for playing the flower game because she could never get the result that she wanted. But Sasuke came in and fixed it all. "These are the right flowers."


**Meilin: Hello Naruto Fans! This is my first Naruto fanfic...The characters are OOC near the middle and end...so you have been warned.  
**  
**Naruto: Aznpride16xx does not own Naruto **

* * *

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

Minding his own business as he walked down the street, the raven haired male noticed his pink headed teammate suspiciously slip into the nearest alleyway. He shrugged his shoulders, not in the mood to care, and continued walking past with his hands in his pocket.

"He loves me…He loves me not…"

There stood Sakura Haruno whispering the same two sentences over and over. Each phrase he heard from her lips was followed by the sound of a stem breaking. Every time she would end with, "He loves me not."

Tired of getting the same results, the pinkette sighed roughly and punched the nearest wall, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. The sound of a loud bang and plastic bag dropping to the ground was enough for the male shinobi to freeze on the spot.

Unnoticed by the girl, the boy secretly watched her from the top of the building, a thin layer of chakra concentrated on his feet. From above, he could see her sitting in a pile of flower petals and broken stems.

"He loves me," she whispered while plucking off another petal. "He loves me not," she finished, breaking another stem once there were no more petals to pluck.

Who was this man she kept going on about and why did it bother him?

"Sasuke!" the loud mouth blonde shouted. "What are you doing up there?"

Sasuke Uchiha, as he was called, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Naruto, you idiot."

Blowing the black haired male's cover, the blonde ran up the side of the building and stood next to his teammate. "What are you looking at?" Naruto questioned. Following Sasuke's line of vision, Naruto's eyes settled on another member of squad seven. "Sakura, hey!" He greeted, waving excitedly at her.

Seeing both boys stare at her ripping flowers apart was quite embarrassing. Before she had a chance to make a break for it, Sasuke was already at her side. _Curse his Uchiha blood._

"Who is this guy you keep on blabbering about?" He said annoyed that she was speaking of a guy other than him.

"U-um…" she stuttered as her face heated up.

"And why are you murdering poor flowers?" Naruto interrupted.

A random person suddenly spotted Naruto and invited him to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Without any hesitation, the blonde genin bolted out of there leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"So why were you peeling all these petals off the flowers?"

"Ah…I was p-playing a game," she managed to say fumbling around with her fingers.

"A game? That's stupid."

Hearing that come from his mouth felt as if he had just punched her in the stomach. No, maybe getting punched in the gut would have felt better than this.

"Y-yeah, I guess so. It is a stupid game, isn't it?" Putting on a fake smile, Sakura picked up her bag full of flowers and ran away, leaving Sasuke standing there confused.

x.X.x.X.x

Visiting a good friend of Sakura's, Sasuke walked into a flower shop. Never in his life (or in the afterlife for that matter) did he ever see himself being in this store.

"Ino," he addressed.

A girl with luscious blonde hair turned around and smiled. Dusting her hands on her apron she greeted him. "Good morning, Sasuke. What brings you here?"

"I need you to tell me what you know about a flower game."

"What flower game?"

"You know, the one where girls pick off petals and say stupid things like, 'he loves me, he loves me not,' stuff like that."

At that moment the flower shop employee knew exactly what he was referring to. She had played that game many times herself as a child. "You basically think of a person you like whilst picking the petals off a flower," she explained to the clueless boy. "Whatever the outcome of the last flower, is supposedly how said person feels about you."

"That's dumb," Sasuke concluded, frowning at the simplicity of such a game.

"It's not _dumb_!" Ino shouted. "A girl's heart is very fragile and the smallest things are important to her! This flower game, especially, is something huge! I hope you didn't insult anyone while they played this game. If you did, you probably shattered her heart."

Sasuke was flustered right now. Sasuke…._The_ Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected, was sweating and inwardly freaking out.

"Thanks, Ino." With that said, he left to go find his girl.

"My pleasure," she smirked. Being the smart, brainy, girl she was, Ino picked up on the situation almost instantly. That _and_ Sakura came in to buy a bunch of flowers from her shop earlier this morning.

x.X.x.X.x

"Saukra."

"Not now, Sasuke," she sighed as she saw him coming towards her. She brought her knees up to her chest and dropped her head down. "I'm not in the mood." Usually, Sakura would dive at any chance to speak to Sasuke but right now her heart was in her stomach.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk right now." Hiding her face in her knees, the pinkette held back a few sniffles but could not conceal the few tears.

"Is this about that guy from earlier?" She gave him no answer. "Look, whoever this guy you're moping over is, he's not worth it, okay?"

She looked up at him, clearly surprised. Sasuke was not the one to concern himself over other people's feelings. _Crap, she's crying._ Normally, he didn't see girls cry because he never bothered to hang out with them but seeing his fellow classmate cry…it just didn't sit well with him.

"Stop being so depressed about it. I don't like it when you cry," he admitted, looking away to hide a blush that crept on his face. "If you want me to beat him up, I can do that."

"Sasuke-"

"Do I know this guy?"

"Sasuke, I-"

"Is it Naruto? Did that stupid idiot do something to you?"

"No, it-"

"Give me the name and I'll-"

"Sasuke!"

He stopped talking. "What?"

"I was talking about you."

"…" _Oooohh…_Boy, did he feel like a complete idiot.

Sasuke had never been in a situation like this before. Not. Even. Close. He had no idea how to handle girls, usually he would blow them off, and he had no clue as what to do now. So…he left.

x.X.x.X.x

Going back once again to Ino's boutique, the raven haired genin rushed up to the register and slammed a few hundred yen down on the counter.

"Ino, I need to buy some flowers."

After leaving the store, Ino opened one of the back doors and motioned for the person behind it to come out.

"So are we going to follow him?"

"You know it."

x.X.x.X.x

"S-sasuke?" Sakura stammered.

Not looking her straight in the eye, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, brushed past her and sat down on the ground. "Come here."

No questions asked, Sakura steadily came closer to him and sat down.

Turning the bag he was carrying upside down, Sasuke dumped its contents onto the floor.

"Pick a flower."

"Eh?"

"Pick. A. Flower," he repeated.

She picked up a pink rose and looked at him before eyeing the plant awkwardly. "Um…"

"That game of yours," he said averting his eyes to anywhere but her face. "Play that flower game you did earlier."

"You said it was stupid."

"Just do it."

Slowly, her fingers pinched the velvety substance and lightly tugged at it.

"Wait…say it out loud."

"He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…"

There was one last petal. "Go on. Finish it."

"He…loves…me." She stared at the last rose petal, unable to control the smile that danced across her face.

"Good. These are the right flowers." He'd counted all the flower petals before hand just to be sure that every time she played this game, she would get the result that they both wanted.

"Let's play it again, but this time I'll say it."

Sasuke picked up a rose from the stack in the middle and plucked off the petal. "I love her…"

Sakura's face was beat red. She knew where this was going and her smile only widened as each phrase went by.

"I love her not…I love her…I love her not…"

By the time he got to the last petal, he said, "Oh look at that, one petal left." He plucked the last one standing, and looked at her. "I love her."

They both stared into each other's eyes, knowing what the other wanted but was too afraid to make a move.

"So are you two going to kiss or what?" Ino said stepping out from behind a tree. Naruto was sitting up on a tree branch chuckling to himself.

* * *

**Meilin: Okay, so if any of you have read Fairy Tail FF you might find one similar to this one. That's because there is. I had permission from one of the JuviaXGray authors to take her idea and make it my own. So in no way did I steal it. Just making that clear.**

Any Shugo Chara or Kaichou Wa Maid Sama fans out there? Check out my other stories ;]

**Ja ne!**


End file.
